What is LARP?
What is LARP? ''' Magna is a LARP... L.A.R.P. is an acronym for “Live Action Role-Play”. There are a lot of different kinds of settings in a LARP, from dystopian futures, space age, medieval, old west and many others. Magna is a high fantasy LARP, which includes magic, mayhem and monsters of myth. We try to include as much mysticism as possible in our game. '''How Roleplaying Works Roleplaying is being willing and able to give reactions and responses as the character you've chosen to play. While a character history isn't normally required, it sometimes is helpful to come up with some way to understand the motivations of the character you've created. That is usually the hardest part for new players: getting into the headspace of this character they've made. Once that has been achieved, roleplaying will become a bit more easy. Roleplaying can lead to some of the best moments in a game and some of the most interesting stories. Becoming someone you normally aren't, even for a day, can be refreshing for some people! Whether you want to be a haughty know-it-all or a fearful blacksmith, you can do it with roleplaying. How Hard Is It To Start Playing? There are a few basics to learn before you can come into a game, and reading this wikia will be very helpful in doing that. It easy to pick up and not even all that hard to master. Can Anyone Play? Yes! Anyone is welcome, although we do have rule regarding those under 18. Minors must have a parent or guardian's permission and some kind of accompanyment from a non minor. Other than that, this game can be played by anyone under the sun! First Event Rundown First, you have to get to the event. Once that happens, you need to check in with Logistics. They will greet you and help you get set up for the day. You will get your character sorted out, receive any in game starting currency and costuming and weapons you may need. They will be more than happy to answer any lingering questions you may have before the event start. After your character is settled, we'll do the opening ceremonies. This will include the staff introductions and getting to know the marshals, as well as rules or concerns of any sort. Then plot will set the tone and the game will officially begin! Costume? Of course, you can't play a character without a proper costume. We understand that everyone may not have the funds, so we try our best to provide some costuming to our players. We're also not too terribly picky, as long a the player tries to put a little effort into what they wear to an event. However, wouldn't you rather really look the part? You Mentioned Weapons, Is There Combat? YES. In Magna we employ a padded weapon system for combat. All weapons are checked for safety before allowing them into the game and the combat rules are designed to provide a healthy environment. Magic? Oh yes, there's magic too! Any good high fantasy setting has magic, after all. The rules for magic are in the wikia as well, so be sure to give them a read too! 'Sounds Good, Where Can I Get Started?' That is the big question here and that’s what this wikia is for. Go ahead and continue reading to find out more! Good luck in your new role-playing adventure and welcome to Magna! Category:Main Category:Introduction